I'd lie
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Ein Schüler von Hogwarts hat etwas sehr Romantisches geplant, nur keiner weiß für wen. Eine denkt sie wäre es, ein anderer hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Was wenn Draco überrascht wird und Harry seinen Mut zusammen nimmt? HarryDraco Slash, Songfic, Fluff


_**Hallo liebe Leser/innen,**_

Nein, macht euch keine Sorgen, Leser meiner anderen Fic „Romeo und Julia versus Hogwarts". Ich habe sie nicht abgebrochen und habe schon einige weitere Kapitel fertig und warte nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt sie hochzuladen

Dieser One-shot wurde durch das Lied „I'd lie" von ‚Taylor Swift' inspiriert, das meiner Meinung nach perfekt zu Harry und Draco passt!

_Habt Spaß, denn diese SongFic ist reinster Fluff. So viel, dass ihr danach schlechte Zähne bekommt und euch eure Finger abschlecken könnt, weil ihr so ihn Zuckerwatte gepackt sein werdet.  
Kann natürlich auch sein, dass ihr euch an der Zuckerwatte verschluckt und euch übergeben müsst, weil es so süß ist, aber immerhin werdet ihr für einen kurzen Moment ein süßes Gefühl im Magen haben (könnten auch Blähungen sein, ich übernehme nicht die ganze Schuld)_

Also habt Spaß beim Lesen!!

* * *

_**I'd lie**_

Draco saß gespannt in der Menge, die die Große Halle füllte. Heute morgen wurde angekündigt, dass ein Schüler von Hogwarts eine kurze Vorführung darbieten würde.

Gut, vielleicht wurde es nicht so gesagt, aber Draco hatte es so interpretiert.

Die exakten Worte Albus Dumbledore's waren: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts. Hiermit kündige ich mit Freuden an, dass ein Schüler unserer Schule heute Abend die Ehre haben wird, uns nach seinen Wünschen zu unterhalten, nachdem er mich eindringlich darum gebeten hat. Ich bitte euch vollzählig zu erscheinen und pünktlich zu sein. Jeder einzige."

Mit diesen letzten Worten hatte er eigenartigerweise Draco in die Augen geblickt.

_War ja klar, dass er gleich wieder die Slytherins unter den Radar nimmt_, dachte er im nachhinein.

Diese Ankündigung war der Grund warum jetzt die gesamte Schülerschaft in der Großen Halle präsent war und alle ungeduldig auf die unbekannte Person warteten.

Die Tische der Halle waren an die Außenwände geschoben worden und die Stühle formten einen großen Halbkreis, sodass jeder Zuschauer einen guten Blick auf die Bühne hatte, die extra aufgebaut wurde.

Die Bühne selbst war eher mickrig dekoriert. Eine hoher schwarzer Stuhl, der Draco entfernt an einen Barhocker erinnerte, stand in der Mitte der Plattform. Davor lehnte eine schwarze Akustikgitarre, die erstaunlich dünn und kompakt aussah und deren Oberfläche mit silbernen Mustern verziert war. Hinter dem Stuhl stand ein Verstärker, was ihn verwunderte, da man diese nur kannte, wenn man einiges über Muggel wusste. Schließlich brauchte man mit einem einfachen „_Sonorus_" keinen Verstärker mehr.

Warum Draco etwas über Muggel und Gitarren wusste? Dazu kommen wir später.

Der Blick zum Lehrerpult wurde durch einen dunklen Vorhang verdeckt, hinter dem wohl die unbekannte Person hervorkommen würde.

Blaise, der neben ihm saß, beugte sich zu ihm rüber, sowie Pansy, die ihre neugierige Nase aus nichts heraushalten konnte.

„Was glaubt ihr, was los ist?", fragte er und schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu den Lehrern, die ihre Plätze neben der Bühne hatten und speziell zu Dumbledore, der ein verdächtiges Funkeln in den Augen hatte und glücklich Zitronendrops vor sich hin aß.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, irgendein Schwachkopf will sich etwas beweisen."

„Stellt euch mal vor, ein kleiner Drittklässler möchte hier einen großen Auftritt hinlegen und blamiert sich zu Tode.", grinste Pansy und faltete ihre Hände zusammen.

Blaise lachte gehässig. „Genau. Das würden wir ihn nie mehr vergessen lassen."

Während Blaise und Pansy nun hinter Draco vorbeischauten, um sich zu unterhalten, wurde der Blonden langsam ungeduldig und schaute hoch an die künstliche Decke, die gerade die untergehende Sonne zeigte, welche den Himmel und die Wolken in ein dunkles rot tauchte.

Er beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken für einen Weile, bis die Leute um ihn herum plötzlich noch unruhiger wurden und die Flammen der Kerzen, die den Saal erhellten, durch einen rasche Brise ausgeblasen wurden.

Ein magischer Lichtkegel, dessen Licht faszinierend golden funkelte, erleuchtete aus dem Nichts einen Teil der Bühne und keine zwei Sekunden später trat ein allzu bekannter 17-jähriger Junge in jenes Licht, welches seine Haut zum Glitzern brachte.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er sah, wie Harry Potter der Menge entgegenblickte, welche laut für ihn applaudierte.

Warum hatte er ihm nichts gesagt? Harry hätte ihm sagen können, dass er etwas vorhatte.

Okay, vielleicht sollte man die Sache hier ein wenig aufklären, denn für Unwissende, muss dies ein größeres Rätsel darstellen.

…

_Harry hatte in den Sommerferien vor dem siebten Schuljahr den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort gewonnen. Zusammengefasst klang es wunderbar und der Sieg über Voldemort und die Todesser war sicher das Beste, was der Zaubererwelt hätte passieren können, jedoch hatte jeder einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen._

_Pansy Parkinson musste Tag und Nacht mit schrecklichen Erinnerungen leben, die ihr immer und immer wieder den Tod ihrer Eltern vor Augen führten._

_Blaise Zabini wurde jeden Morgen, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute, an die Opfer erinnert, die jeder bringen musste, da eine lange Narbe sein Gesicht durchlief, die er vom Duell mit einem Todesser hatte._

_Goyle musste darunter leiden, zu jeder Zeit des Tages und besonders an den Essenszeiten, alleine zu sitzen und mit niemandem sein Essen teilen zu können, da Crabbe bei einem nächtlichen Angriff überraschend von hinten überwältigt wurde und die Nacht nicht überlebt hatte._

_Cho Chang weinte nun nicht nur um ihre verflossene Liebe Cedric Diggory, sondern auch um das Leben ihrer Freundin Marietta._

_Zacharias Smith wurde in einem Kampf von einem dunklen Fluch getroffen und konnte seither seinen linken Arm nicht mehr bewegen._

_Die Liste war unglaublich lang, jedoch entschied sich keiner für eine lange Zeit zu trauern. Die Freude, dass Voldemort endlich tot war, war viel zu enorm, als dass irgendwer Jahre voller Trauer verbringen wollte. So behielten sie stets im Hinterkopf, dass die Verstorbenen sicher nicht froh gewesen wären, sie traurig zu sehen._

_Draco selbst hatte sich, als erster Slytherin, öffentlich der Seite Harry Potters angeschlossen und das war der Punkt, auf den diese Geschichte hinauslaufen sollte._

_Draco war, Harry zufolge, eine große Hilfe im finalen Kampf, da er für nötige Informationen gesorgt hatte, die er von seinem Vater, in dem Glauben, er würde der dunklen Seite folgen, eingeflößt bekommen hatte und letztendlich zur Zerstörung Voldemorts führte._

_Seit jenem Tag, an dem die dunkle Ära, wie man sie nannte, ein Ende fand, begann sich ein Bund zwischen ihnen zu formen. Sie schafften es ihre Wut hinter sich zu bringen und wollten einen ganz neuen Anfang starten und ihren einstigen Hass das sein lassen, was er war, Vergangenheit._

_Sie wurden enge Freunde und wurden nun sogar hinter vorgehaltener Hand das Quartett genannt, wenn sie zusammen mit Ron und Hermine gesehen wurden, wobei das nie laut ausgesprochen wurde, da letztere zwei Personen ihm immer noch nicht ganz trauten. Sie tolerierten ihn lediglich für Harry._

…

Das war der Grund, warum Draco nun verwirrt auf die Bühne starrte und sich wunderte warum ihm niemand etwas gesagt hatte.

Anstelle böse zu werden, da Harry ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte, nahm er sich Zeit den Gryffindor zu mustern.

Seine schwarzen Haare waren unordentlich wie immer, jedoch standen sie ihm jetzt mehr ins Gesicht als vorher. Er trug die eckige Brille, die er zu seinem 17. Geburtstag von Hermine gekriegt hatte und die seine Augen nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachte.

Ein dunkles Hemd, dessen Ärmel ein wenig hochgekrempelt waren und eine Gryffindor Krawatte bedeckten seinen Oberkörper und die enge Hose, die er trug, brachte seine schlanke und dennoch männliche Figur zur Geltung.

Okay vielleicht sah er auch einfach normal aus, aber Draco musste gestehen, dass Harry für ihn schon lange nicht mehr normal aussah. Egal wie, immer wenn er Harry anblickte, schlug sein Herz höher, auch wenn er das nur ungern zugab.

Nicht dass er seine Zuneigung für Harry verleugnen würde, Merlin bewahre, aber manche Dinge waren es einfach nicht wert eine wundervolle Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und das Gestehen tiefer Gefühle gehörte zu diesen Dingen.

Er hatte sich schon lange resigniert damit auseinandergesetzt, dass Harry womöglich irgendwann vor seinen Augen mit dem Weasley Mädchen zusammenkommen würde und er dies ertragen müsse. Zwar hatte Harry ihm noch nichts von irgendwelchen Treffen zwischen ihm und dem rothaarigen Mädchen erzählt, aber er vermutete es stark und es glaubte sowieso jeder, dass sie einmal heiraten würden. Wer wäre Draco, wenn er da im Weg stünde?

Also machte er sich jetzt schon einmal für den Schlag bereit, der ihn treffen würde, sollte Harry mit jemand anderem eine Beziehung beginnen.

Draco merkte wie er langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam, was von dem vielen Nachdenken zu kommen schien und hielt sich seine Hand kurz gegen seinen Kopf, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ und erneut auf die Bühne sah.

Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Barhocker gesetzt und platzierte die Gitarre auf seinem Schoß. Er zog ein Plektrum aus seiner Tasche, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab, den er sich an seinen Hals hielt und anscheinend ein ‚_Sonorus_' flüsterte, da seine Stimme daraufhin durch den Saal hallte.

„Hey, ich bin mir sicher, ihr wundert euch, was ich hier mache und glaubt mir, es hat mich ein wenig Überwindung gekostet", er atmete tief ein und schaute die Menge an, die durch die Farbe des künstlichen Himmels rot bzw. orange beleuchtet wurde.

„Bevor ich beginne ein paar Worte. Ich werde heute ein Lied für euch singen-", er wurde von dem lautem Klatschen und Pfeifen der Schüler unterbrochen, welches die Halle erfüllte.

Harry grinste nervös und schaute mit seinem Kopf über seine Schulter. „Netterweise haben sich einige Schüler angeboten für mich die Begleitung zu spielen. Applaus für Lisa Turpin, welche die Geige spielt, für Ernie MacMillan am Schlagzeug und für Seamus Finnigan an der E-Gitarre."

Die Schüler brachen erneut in Jubel aus und klatschten heftig. Die neu formierte Band badete im Applaus, während Harry nur nervös seine Gitarre an den Verstärker anschloss und wartete, dass der Geräuschpegel sank.

Draco wurde immer neugieriger und fragte sich langsam, was das ganze sollte.

Als die Schüler sich wieder beruhigt hatten und alle gespannt in ihren Sitzen saßen, holte Harry erneut tief Luft. Er brachte sich in eine angenehme Position und fuhr einmal über die Saiten.

„Das folgende Lied ist einer Person gewidmet, die mir furchtbar am Herzen liegt und hoffentlich nicht weiß, dass sie gemeint ist, da sie mich sonst töten würde."

Gemurmel brach in der Großen Halle aus und alle sahen sich interessiert um, während Draco spürte wie sich sein Magen verknotete. Er schaute vorsichtig in die Richtung, in der die Gryffindors saßen und warf einen Blick auf Ginny Weasley, die aussah als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen und ihren Bruder glücklich anguckte, welcher seine Hände zeigte, mit denen er seine Daumen hob und grinste. Hermine lächelte Ginny unsicher an, bevor sie Harry verdächtig musterte.

Draco wandte seinen Kopf von ihnen ab und schluckte einige Male.

‚_Ah ja. Deshalb hat er nichts gesagt. Jetzt singt er schon Lieder für diese…Nein, Draco Malfoy. Du wirst jetzt nicht eifersüchtig sein. Harry braucht dich immer noch als Freund und du wirst das nicht aufgeben, nur weil so ein bescheuertes Gör denkt, sie könnte ihn dir wegnehmen. Na und, dann musst du ihn eben teilen. Damit kannst du leben…_', dachte er sich und merkte beschämt, wie er sich selbst belog. Und ob es weh tun würde…

Harry spielte die ersten Akkorde, als Draco sich entschloss zu gehen. Er wollte sich selber nicht mehr zumuten, als er vertragen würde und erhob sich eilig.

Zumindest versuchte er es.

Seltsamerweise konnte er sich nicht erheben, was er auch versuchte. Er bekam von Blaise, der Harry bis eben noch beobachtet hatte, schon schräge Blicke zugeworfen.

Er versuchte es noch einmal kräftig, bevor er sich seufzend zurücklehnte und ein Augenpaar bemerkte, das ihn amüsiert beobachtete.

Draco schaute seinem Schulleiter erschrocken entgegen. So etwas würde Dumbledore nicht tun, oder? Fand er das lustig? Anscheinend schon, denn Dumbledore hielt es nicht für nötig den Zauber zu entfernen und wandte sich, Bonbons essend, wieder der Bühne zu.

Nun gut, dann müsste er sich das eben antun. Daran führte nichts vorbei.

Er schaute Harry, der immer noch ein paar Akkorde spielte und die Augen geschlossen hatte, direkt an.

Plötzlich stieg die Geige mit ein, sowie die E-Gitarre, die nur schwer herauszuhören war.

Harry begann mit dem Plektrum die Saiten zu spielen und wippte mit seinem Knie im Takt auf und ab. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

Draco merkte wie er von der Sicht eingenommen wurde und Harry bewundernd anblickte.

Als Harry allerdings begann mit einer sanften, tiefen Stimme zu singen, war er völlig verloren und benommen.

„_Yeah, yeaaah..."_, begann er und öffnete abermals seine Augen. Er spielte die Gitarre mit Leidenschaft und der Rhythmus brachte einen fast dazu mitzusummen, aber eben nur fast.

Das Schlagzeug war mittlerweile ebenfalls eingestiegen und brachte alle dazu mit dem Takt zu wippen oder zu klatschen, allerdings nur leise.

„_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me"_

Harrys Ausdruck zeigte nun extreme Nervosität und er versuchte niemandem in die Augen zu blicken. Schneller als Draco „Quidditch" sagen konnte, wechselte der Ausdruck allerdings und seine jadegrünen Augen sahen traurig aus.

„_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes"_

Ein kollektives Luftschnappen ging durch die Halle. Draco verstand nicht, was Harry meinte. Hatte er den Text falsch gesungen? Hatte er ihn falsch verstanden? Er schaute zu Ginny Weasley, die den Schwarzhaarigen verwirrt anschaute. Ron schaute panisch, blickte Hermine an und man sah wie sein Mund die Worte ‚he?' formten. Nein, anscheinend hatte er sich nicht verhört.

Harry ließ sich indes nicht ablenken, setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er jemanden imitieren.

"_I'll never fall in love, he swears, _

_as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong"_

Das Murmeln, das durch die Halle streifte, war nun kaum zu überhören und jeder schaute sich fragend um, als würden sie irgendwo die Antwort finden.

Draco machte unauffällig mit. Für wen war dieses Lied, wenn nicht für das Wiesel Mädchen?

_  
"And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs" _

Harry schaute lächelnd in den Himmel und begann den Chorus zu singen.

"_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him..  
__I'd lie" _

Draco saß still auf seinem Stuhl und hatte seinen Augen weit geöffnet. Was bei Salazar? Harry war in jemanden verliebt? Und er hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt?

Oh Merlin, Draco ertrug kaum den träumerischen Blick, der Harrys Gesicht zierte, als er von dieser Person sang.

Die Schüler waren, zu seiner Überraschung, komplett leise und schauten ihren Goldjungen geschockt an, und Ginny erst.

Ginny schien zum wiederholten Male den Tränen nahe, wobei es dieses Mal wohl nicht aus Freude war.

Draco spürte das schmerzhafte Stechen von Eifersucht, als sein Blick durch die Große Halle streifte. Jeder Kerl hier könnte Harrys heimlicher Lover sein._  
_  
_"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long"_

Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schaute Harry jemanden an. Und zwar ihn.

Dracos Mund verließ ein überraschter Laut, als er versuchte zu verstehen, was Harry ihm sagen wollte.

Abrupt wandte sich Harry von Dracos sturmgrauen Augen ab und schaute in die Menge. Er stoppte kurz das Spielen und hielt seinen linken Arm in die Richtung, in der die Gryffindors saßen und die Rechte dorthin, wo die Slytherins platziert waren.

_  
"He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine" _

Mit diesen Worten schaute er Draco wieder an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das Draco den Atem nahm.

**Oh. Mein. Gott**.

_Er singt über mich!_, schrie er gedanklich und spürte, wie ihn ein warmer Schauer durch seinen Körper lief, sich sein Magen entknotete und glücklich auf und absprang. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

**Oh. Mein. Gott**

_  
"I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him..  
__I'd lie"_

Draco hatte gar keine Zeit nachzudenken. Er sprang spontan auf, wunderte sich gar nicht, warum er sich schlagartig wieder erheben konnte und murmelte ein ‚_Sonorus_'. Blaise schien verstanden zu haben, für wen das Lied war und schaute geschockt zu dem Gryffindor auf der Bühne. Das Glas voll Kürbissaft, das er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, lag in Scherben auf dem Boden. Pansy allerdings verstand rein gar nichts und sah verwirrt aus, wie immer.

Draco kümmerte sich um nichts anderes, als sich seinen Weg zur Bühne zu bahnen.

Für Harry allerdings sah es aus, als würde er gehen und so sang er auf einmal mit einer unendlich traurigen Stimme, während er auf seine Gitarre starrte und jeglichen Blicken auswich.

"_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you" _

Draco eilte hastig die Stufen zur Bühne hinauf und nahm Harry mit einem schnellen Griff die Gitarre vom Schoß, sodass dieser panisch aufsah, als der Blonde sich näher zu ihm beugte und eine Hand auf seine Wange legte.

Draco lächelte glücklich und öffnete seinen Mund, um einen Teil zum Lied beizutragen.

"_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think you can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle" _

Harrys Augen begannen zu strahlen und er sprang überstürzt auf, direkt in Dracos Arme, die ihn sofort in eine Umarmung schlossen. Draco lachte vor Freude und spürte wie Harry fester um ihn griff und leise ‚Draco' flüsterte. Er bekam nur nebenbei mit, wie Seamus die E-Gitarre grinsend lauter spielte, um Harrys Part zu ersetzen, der die Gitarre nicht mehr in der Hand hielt.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade erlebte und sang mit ganzem Herzen, sodass man jegliche Emotionen praktisch fühlen konnte und gezwungen wurde zu lächeln.

"_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh man, he kills me  
His mother's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you asked me if I love him..  
I'd lie"_

Das Lied fand sein Ende und die Band begann zu klatschen und pfeifen, sodass alle Schüler zum Klatschen animiert wurden.

Geschrei und Jubel füllte den riesigen Raum, als sich Leute erhoben und „Zugabe" schrieen.

Draco und Harry kümmerte das recht wenig, da sie sich noch immer innig umarmten und einfach den Moment genossen.

Draco zog seinen Kopf eilig zurück, um Harry in die Augen zu schauen.

„Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt, du Schwachkopf?", empörte er sich, als er dem Gryffindor durch die Haare fuhr.

Harry grinste glücklich. „Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!"

Der Blonde lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Gegenübers und lachte leise. „Ich dachte, du wolltest was von der Weaselette."

Daraufhin bekam er einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. „Bist du verrückt? Und selbst wenn! Du hättest einfach nichts gesagt und zugesehen, wie ich-"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als ihm ein Kuss aufgedrückt wurde. „Reden wir nicht mehr drüber."

„Aber-" und erneut wurde er unterbrochen. Draco entschied, dass dies eine äußerst effektive Weise war, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Klappe zu halten und öffnete seinen Mund, um Harrys Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Sie kümmerten sich nicht wirklich darum, dass sie mitten in der Großen Halle standen und Ginny ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag.

Harry und Draco hatten nur Augen füreinander und wollten nichts anderes, als sich in Ruhe zu küssen…und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Dinge.

_+++Finite Incantatem+++_

* * *

Okay, ich hoffe euch hat diese Fic gefallen. Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm, ein Versuch wars Wert, richtig?

Hier noch ein paar Ergänzungen:

**1**. Für die, die sich wundern. Ja, ursprünglich hieß es „his sister's beautiful" aber da Draco keine Schwester hat…tja  
**2.** Diese Fic wurde leider nicht Korrektur gelesen. Entschuldigt die Fehler und wenn ihr welche findet, schickt sie mir bitte  
stichpunktartig an meine E-Mail Adresse: 18slash web . de (leerzeichen entfernen) Ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar...  
**3.** Bitte hinterlasst ein Kommentar, egal wie ihr die Geschichte fandet. Ich sehe zwar,  
wie viele die Story gelesen haben, aber nicht, was ihr von ihr haltet. Damit erspart ihr mir Flamers und euch das Schreiben von Kritik  
(smile)

Love and Hugs and Kisses,

Isinuyasha

_Auf den Wunsch einiger Leser hin, habe ich den Song einmal kurz übersetzt. Leider gibt es im Internet keine und ich musste es kurzerhand selbst machen. Ich hoffe es ist okay_

Taylor Swift - I'd lie

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern,  
dass der Beifahrersitz für mich je so einladend ausgesehen hat.  
Er erzählt mir von seiner Nacht  
und ich zähle die Farben in seinen Augen.

Ich werde mich niemals verlieben, schwört er,  
während er mit seinen Fingern durch durch seine Haare fährt.  
Ich lache, da ich hoffe, dass er falsch liegt  
Ich denke nicht, dass es ihm je aufgefallen ist  
Er erzählt einen Witz, ich künstle ein Lächeln  
Aber ich kenne alle seine Lieblingslieder.

Und ich könnte euch erzählen  
Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün  
Er liebt es zu diskutieren  
Geboren am siebzehnten  
Seine Mutter ist wunderschön  
Er hat die Augen seines Vaters  
Und wenn du mich fragst, ob ich ihn liebe,  
würde ich lügen...

Er schaut durch den Raum  
Übersieht ahnungslos die Wahrheit  
Sollte nicht ein Licht angehen  
Weiß er nicht, dass ich ihn mir schon so lange eingeprägt habe

Er sieht alles in Schwarz und Weiß  
Lässt es niemanden sehen, wenn er weint  
Ich werde niemandem sehen lassen, wie ich mir wünsche, er wäre mein

Refrain

Er steht da und dann geht er  
Mein Gott, wenn ich nur sagen könnte  
ich halte meine Atem nur für dich

Er würde es dir nie sagen, aber er kann Gitarre spielen  
Ich denke, du kannst alles durchschauen außer mein Herz  
Der erste Gedanke, wenn ich aufwache ist,  
Mein Gott, er ist wunderschön  
Also trage ich mein Make-Up und hoffe auf ein Wunder

Refrain

PS: Thanks an meine Leser und Kommentarschreiber: Ich danke euch und freu mich tierisch, dass euch die Story gefällt! Danke, danke danke. Für euch schreibe ich!


End file.
